


The Wall

by Samantha A Pond (JamieisClassic)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Smut, a load of movie references, abuse and childhood trauma, im really sorry, jeanmarco is minor in this sorry, lawyer!eren, lots of music references, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of prostitution of some form, rocker!levi, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/Samantha%20A%20Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is a student worker at Erwin's company, Levi and Hanji own a Vinyl shop, and I'm really shit at making summaries.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Eren and Levi see each other on the elevator every morning without speaking, Levi and Erwin are old friends from the army, and I'm still really shit at making summaries.</p><p>whichever suits your fancy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Flesh?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'm going to turn this into a full chaptered fic or just leave it at this.... i'll decide later
> 
> also, sorry for any mistakes i'm not good at editing whoops.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm going to make it chaptered for sure... somewhere between 24-26 chapters i think

Seven o’clock in the morning Eren pressed into the elevator, just having caught the door before it fully closed. There were more people then usual, he noticed, running a hand through his still drying messy brown hair, glad that it always found a way to dry into a presentable mess.  Even though he knew his boss, the big boss not his bullshit supervisor that thought he was more important than he was, didn’t pay too much attention to things like that, it didn’t change the fact that he was expected to look professional.

Stepping out of the elevator, a smaller man, dressed in a black leather coat and big black boots, passed through his line of vision and his heart jumped just a little bit.  Despite the fact that they had never talked or interacted in any way, Eren had developed a small crush on the man, whom he didn’t even know the name of, through just seeing him on the elevator every morning.  No matter how it happened, the two men always seemed to be on the same elevator and left the building at the same time.  Many times, actually, they saw each other again at night coming home, though that was less common. 

With a shake of the head to clear his thoughts, Eren picked up his pace and moved to stand with all the other business men and women at the bus stop.  His sister, Mikasa, had offered to buy him a car so that he wouldn’t have to take the bus anymore, but he refused to spend her money on something so trivial and unnecessary.  Mikasa was an accomplished private investigator and had money to spare, part of the way that he could remain in law school, but even then Eren couldn’t bring himself to spend it.  

The bus was crowded, but city busses always were, and it was no longer bothersome.  Eren thanked puberty for making him tall as he grabbed the bar above his head so that he didn’t fall over.  Having been quite short when he was in high school, a measly 5’7”, his growth spurt eventually showed up and now he sat just under 6’.  With his free hand, Eren slipped headphones into his ears and waited out the forty some odd minute bus ride letting Pink Floyd slip into his blood like alcohol.

Eventually the bus came to a stop and Eren, one of the last passengers left, stepped of and headed up to the 17 th floor where his department was.  Being a law advisor (not a lawyer because an actual law degree was needed for that) and junior accountant wasn’t that difficult, and aside from a certain two assholes, most everyone was pleasant. Unfortunately, one of those two assholes was his supervisor, who was really more of a snob than he was an asshole, Oluo Bozado.  

He paused his music as he entered the building so that he could greet his fellow workers, and bumped into Marco, an intern for the Human Resources department, on the elevator.  They exchanged greetings, Marco even asking after Mikasa and Armin, his best childhood friend who was currently in Medical School across the country, reminding Eren how sweet the man really was despite being in love with asshole #2, who used the name Jean Kirstein to cover his true identity as the devil.  Eren really didn’t understand how such a sweet guy was with such a dick, but all is well that ends well and they both seemed happy in the relationship.  

Marco got off on the 12 th floor, where H.R was, and Eren rode the rest of the way alone. His floor came soon enough, and upon stepping out of the elevator he was greeted by Petra Ral, Oluo’s assistant, with a soft smile and a gentle hand on the shoulder.  In his personal opinion, Petra should be the supervisor and Oluo the assistant, she was more than intelligent enough, but apparently Oluo was more qualified and Petra hadn’t applied for the position. The two of them made quite a show of themselves on a daily basis as it was, and seeing Petra in the higher position would be an interesting dynamic, but that would also mean Eren would probably have to actually work because Petra was a tougher boss.  

They day went as they all do; Jean was an asshole, Oluo made him do a bunch of work that he either wasn’t qualified to do or way over qualified and then ignored his opinion on the areas Eren was familiar with, Petra milked a favor out of him, and he got stuck on phone answering duty.  Despite being completely used to it, nothing could change the fact that it was such a drag for a law student with an accounting degree to be stuck making copies of papers and answering phones, but Erwin Smith, the CEO of the company, had ensured him that if he could deal with Oluo for a year or two in the accounting department until he finished his degree, he would be moved into the law department.  At first that had seemed easy, but after almost a year of it Eren wasn’t so sure he would be able to succeed anymore.  

His day came to an end and he was out of there as fast as his feet could, casually, carry him.  To his great dismay, it had started to rain outside.  Not a light rain either, a it-hasn’t-rained-in-two-days rain that would get him soaked in minutes because Vancouver doesn’t know how not to pour.  Digging through his bag he came to the realization that he also didn’t happen to have an umbrella and, as he approached the bus stop, that there was no shelter for him there.  Sighing, Eren took to accepting the fact that he was just going to have a shit day and that he wouldn’t get angry. 

Checking the time on his phone, he noticed that the bus should have already come when he got there, meaning it had been early or it was late, and he hoped for the later.  After about 10 minutes it became clear that the bus wasn’t coming and Eren ran a hand through his soaked through hair, a shaky breath leaving his lips.  Well, shit days were shit days and there was no reason to be angry, but even after telling himself this repeatedly he couldn’t help but feel the anger boil up in him.  He didn’t want to be angry, he had spend his entire high school life, after his mother died, angry at everything and he didn’t want to go back to that.

Just as he was starting to shake from the cold a car pulled up in front of him, and a certain man with strait dark hair, an undercut, and a leather jacket that he saw every morning all but dragged him into the car.

“You gonna fucking close the door or...?” the man asked, boredom dripping from his lips.

“Right, sorry.” Eren muttered, closing the door after him, not sure how to sit so that the smallest amount of water got on the seat. 

“I’m Levi, by the way, because I’m sure you’re gonna ask,” the man, or rather Levi, added with a somewhat less ferrel glare. 

“Ah, I was yeah... and I’m Eren,” the younger man smiled brightly, to which Levi simply nodded and turned back to the road to drive back to the building they both lived in. After a little while it became clear that Levi wan’t going to start a conversation, so Eren took it upon himself to try, “So you don’t listen to the radio or anything eh?”

“Sometimes music is  tolerable when I’m in a very good mood but otherwise I don’t like noise while I’m driving.” the reply was cold and laced with irritation and Eren deemed it better to keep his mouth shut. 

The car slowed to a stop far before reaching their destination due to traffic, and after about a minute Eren could see the slight impatience sitting behind his grey eyes.  Levi didn’t let that impatience seep into his actions, but the longer they waited the more it was clear that he did not want to just sit there and wait.

“For Christ’s sake...” Levi muttered under his breath and pulled out his phone, “Listen kid if we start moving I’m gonna need you to take over calling my friend for me, I’m trying to figure out what’s got us stalled here.”

“Can’t you just turn on the radio?,” Eren questioned, raising an eyebrow, but received no reply other than a cold glare as Levi started chatting with his friend on the phone.

“Yeah Hanji, can you check to see why Commercial Drive is shut going north?” he breathed out quickly though his nose in irritation with a roll of the eyes, “No I can’t just turn on the radio you know how much that shit pisses me off now could you fucking check the fucking traffic?”

It took a couple minutes to get the information, but eventually Levi informed his passenger that there had been a car accident and the whole road was stuck while they were cleaning it up.  ‘About 20 minutes’ Hanji had said, and Eren was somewhat pleased that he would, if he was lucky, get to talk to the mysterious guy that had randomly picked him up.  Levi, though, had different ideas, and much to Eren’s dismay he hopped out of the car.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked as Levi was pulling himself out of the old sports car.

“Going for a smoke, why?” he replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“Its pouring out still...” the younger man looked confused as to why anyone would stand around in the rain just for a little stick of nicotine, but then again he wasn’t addicted to cigarettes. 

Levi shrugged passively, setting the cigarette between his lips, “Don’t see how thats significant.” 

The door closed and Eren moved to look through his notes for the day, might as well do it now rather than when he’s home and wanting to watch late night reruns of the Simpsons, when he heard a loud thud on the roof of the car.  Jumping higher than he would ever admit, Eren looked around until he saw the boot hanging over the driver’s side windows and realized that the man that had just left was now sitting on the car.

Climbing out of his door, Eren stared at the other man’s back, “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

“I’m having a smoke you dense brat.” Levi griped, turning to face him.

“But its pissing rain you’re going to get sick... and doesn’t that damage the car?” Eren was astonished at the carelessness he was witnessing.

“I rarely get sick... and its my car I don’t see why the fuck you care.” Levi stated blankly, then a small, coy smile tugged one side of his lips, and he slid himself around and across the roof of the car so that he was sitting right in front of Eren with his boot resting on the younger man’s shoulder, “Want a smoke?”

Eren swallowed thickly.  He had been close to Levi during the car ride but somehow the crush he had been harbouring decided to surface at the eye contact and suddenly Eren felt very uncomfortable in his skin.  Levi was attractive; steely grey eyes were framed with dark lashes and just a hint of eyeliner, his slightly grown out undercut added to his rugged appearance despite its military style and his thin lips were slightly parted around the half smoked cigarette.

“I-I don’t smoke,” Eren stuttered over his words, cursing to himself as he did so, though he knew his nervousness was probably quite apparent on his face so it didn’t really matter.

“Whatever you say kid,” Levi mumbled past his cigarette, then, hearing a horn ahead of them and noticing the line was starting to move, slipped off the roof of the car so close to Eren they bumped chests a little as he did, “Guess we better get moving.”

Eren swallowed very, _very_ thickly.  Levi was close, so close Eren could feel his breath on his neck, and it was all a little dizzying.  A sigh of relief passed through the younger man’s lips as they parted, he hoped it wasn’t audible over the rain, and he climbed back into the car, the heat settling back into his bones as he did so.

The words passed Eren’s lips before he knew he said them, and the minute they did so he realized their implications and could feel himself slipping under the thin ice he’d been standing on, “Lets just get home.”


	2. The Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren had tried not to fall through the ice, but when he did he realized how calming it can be to drown in the numbingly cold water that was Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get too excited... you'll know what I mean at the end...

“Lets just get home.” the words slipped from Eren’s mouth before he realized what he really said, and implied, and his teeth grasped his lip in agony as he watched the other man in the car and assessed his reaction.

Much to his great surprise, and relief, Levi didn’t actually have any reaction at all and just continued driving. Something about him seemed more relaxed then it had when he had initially picked him up, Eren suspected it had something to do with the cigarette he’d smoked, the scent of which still clung gently to his skin, but couldn’t confirm that assumption. 

“How old are you, kid?” Levi asked, starting the conversation for once.

“ Just about 23...” Eren wanted to ask after his age as well, he looked barely 30 at the oldest, but didn’t want to be impolite just in case he was older, as his actions suggested. 

“ 34,” Levi answered the question that Eren had been wondering, and the younger of the two was quite surprised, “How old did you think I was?”

“Maybe 28 or 29... You really don’t look old its just the way you act...” Eren bit his tongue again to keep from talking, really hoping not to aggravate the elder into not talking again.

“And what exactly about the way I act made you think I was older than that?” he looked just about ready to full on cock an eyebrow and Eren was torn between being proud that he just about evoked an actual expression from him and worried that it might not be a good thing.

“You just seemed really sure of the fact that you were older than me and treated me as such a lesser I figured you either had a good couple years on me or a phenomenal judge of character.  Also just the way you present yourself seems more habit then routine, something that you’ve been doing for so long you don’t think about it anymore.  That isn’t something that happens quickly.” he looked up to see a small smirk, that could almost be considered a smile, on Levi’s lips and coked his head, “What?”

“You’re more observant than I gave you credit for... Maybe I’m not as good a judge of character as I thought...” he moved to futz with the radio/stereo system that was built into the dashboard and eventually some soft music started to drift through the car with almost a warm ambience, “Do you know this song?”

Eren listened for a little bit, then the main guitar riff started playing and he knew immediately, “Wish you were here by Pink Floyd right?”

“Good job kid, most kids your age listen to shitty music...” the sigh that passed between his slightly parted lips then made Eren giggle into the back of his hand and when Levi shot him a glare for it he full on laughed, “What?”

“I now know what my friends mean when they I show my disappointment in my generation when I sigh about the music they listen to.” the smile that he could feel pulling his lips taunt against his teeth was mirrored in the humor in Levi’s eyes, and Eren realized that the man wasn’t really that cold, just disinterested in most things, “You’re a classic rock kind of guy then?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that...” Levi smiled to himself softly, “Me and my friend Hanji own a vinyl shop and we always argue over what classic rock is the real stuff and honestly I don’t think we’ll ever agree.”

“She isn’t a Bob Dylan fan is she?” the pity was audible in his voice the minute he saw the expression he was thrown in response.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Levi shook his head disapprovingly at this and Eren offered a compassionate apology causing a near full smile to grow on the elder of the two’s lips, “You really aren’t so bad after all kid... I’ve seen you around all this time and just assumed that you were some city slicking white collar and I nearly didn’t give you a chance.”

“I’m glad you did...” Eren muttered quietly, looking out his window.

“I guess I kinda am too,” his voice was soft as well, though it was fondness that filled his tone rather then fear and Eren tried his best not to get used to it.  Although he knew they were neighbours and all, Levi was so far out of his league it was unfathomable to even consider it ever being mutual, and considering the way he had spoken to Hanji earlier this wasn’t how he spoke to his friends. 

* * *

 

The elevator was somehow empty by the time they entered and that is just about when exhaustion hit them both, Eren leaning against the wall and Levi resting against him on the same wall.  His head fell to rest on Eren’s shoulder, and although the younger boy tried to rationalize it with the notion that he was probably sick or just really tired, which was going pretty well until Levi invited him back to his place to warm up.

Despite not really wanting to say yes, Eren found himself nodding along, and when they reached Levi’s floor following him out and into his apartment.  Some small part of his brain told him that this was a bad idea and that Mikasa would beat his ass if she found out what he was doing, but it wasn’t nearly as loud as Levi telling him to take his shoes off and sit on the couch.  He did as he was told and sat on the comfortable orange-brown couch that clashed with literally everything else in the room but it didn’t matter because it was heaven to sit on.

After a couple of minutes Levi joined him with tea and blankets and, without any hesitation or noticeable nervousness, curled up practically on Eren’s lap.  The younger boy let his arm drape around his back, and when he noticed the smaller man starting to shake he reached for one of the blankets and wrapped that around him and tugged him closer. 

“I thought you didn’t get sick?” Eren teased lightly.

“Shut up brat... Jesus how are you so warm?” Levi’s astonishment at his plentiful natural body heat made him giggle slightly.

“Well I’ve just always been really hot.” Eren replied smoothly, causing Levi to snort.

“Mind passing me my tea?” he reached forward for it but couldn’t reach and Eren picked it off the table with ease and handed it to him, “Thanks.”

They sat like that quietly for a long stretch of time, neither quite comfortable enough to talk yet, but also not so uncomfortable that they needed to move apart. When both of them had finished their tea Levi decided to speak up, “You have anyone to go home to?”

“No... I haven’t in a while after my sister moved out when I started university.  I lived with my friend Armin for a little bit but he moved out east to study medicine.  You?” Eren smiled to himself at the thought of his friends and family, what little of it he had.  He missed them a lot, but the fact that they were doing what made them happy made it bearable.

“I’ve been alone since I can remember.” it was all he said.  It was all he needed to say, and Eren wasn’t going to press. He’d had enough problems with family to know that it wasn’t a subject to push on.  Levi had tension in his shoulders that hadn’t been there before, Eren noticed, and he seemed like he wanted to say something.

“I’m not going to ask anything.  You can tell me if you want to, but I’m not going to push,” the words left his lips and Levi relaxed in his arms.  

“Thank you... Your sister, she’s all you have?” Levi’s voice was soft and very careful, trying not to pry too much.

“All I have left, yeah.  My mum died when I was in high school and my dad left when I was very young.  He supported us after she died, but he did nothing to try and take care of us properly.  Mikasa, my sister, and I became really self-sufficient, and Armin’s grandparents took good care of us as well.” Eren’s voice was soft as well, sadness lacing its gentle tones, “Mikasa and Armin are the only things I really have anymore.”

“You grew up well, you know, even without them.  That says a lot about you.” that was not something Eren was expecting, but it was nice to hear rather than the regular ‘I’m sorry’, “I have a cat and that’s it.”

“I wish I had a cat. Mikasa’s allergic and won’t let me get one because she thinks I’m going to neglect it and leaver her to look after it.  She got the notion that I was irresponsible somewhere along the line and I’m not sure where but it isn’t true.... not fully anyway.” Eren smiled lazily at the thought of having a cat, and Levi mimicked the motion as his cat jumped up on Eren’s lap.

“His name is Ravioli.” Levi stated quietly

Eren snorted at this, “Ravioli? Are you serious?” 

“Its a long story that can wait for a time I have more energy,” he was starting to sound really tired and Eren took the liberty of resting his cheek against the top of his head.

Inhaling deeply, Eren picked up all the malty and deep undertones to his smell that combined with cigarette smoke into an oddly pleasant and comforting aroma.  He felt himself drifting off, and however much he wanted to just fall asleep next to Levi like this, he knew he had school the next morning and needed to be able to get ready on time.

“I should really get going, I have school in the morning” Eren all but whispered into his hair and got a half ferrel grunt in reply.

“Just sleep here, you can get your shit in the morning,” Levi proposed, “We end up leaving this place at the same time everyday anyway it wont really change anything...”

He had a point, and the more Eren though about it the more it seemed like a good idea, “Okay, sure. Can we not sleep like this though? I’ll get a fucked up neck again.”

“You’re funny kid... come on my rooms this way.” Levi got up from the couch and lead Eren into a room in the back that was filled to the brim in vinyl and cassettes, a single king bed sitting in the middle with simple black sheets. 

Levi stripped to boxers before climbing in and gazing back at Eren with a cocked eyebrow. With an awkward smile Eren followed suit and climbed into the opposite side of the bed in an effort to be respectful of Levi’s space, but the minute his head hit the pillow a smaller body was nudging its way under his arms and he found himself curled up with the older man once again.  He drifted of with Levi’s back pressed to his chest and his senses filled to the brim with his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see?
> 
> sorry i don't really know what this is... and sorry for any errors its 1am and i haven't edited


	3. We Don't Need No Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is shit but the record shop is awesome and Levi is way smarter than Eren had assumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod im sorry this took me ages to figure out and my laziness is really bad so even longer to write... I hope my characterization isn't too inconsistent and for anyone that knows Vancouver, the record shop is roughly around where Zulu records is~~

Slowly the fog dissipated from his consciousness, and Eren realized he was in a comfortable place, but one that that did not belong to him.The softness of the sheets and pillows were a luxury, and so was the warm body pressed into his chest. _Shit._ He’d forgotten about where exactly he was. Levi shifted slightly so that he could see the person laying in his bed and smiled.

“Morning brat.” his voice was hoarse and sleep-ridden, but gentle nonetheless.

“G’morning...” Eren’s response was groggier and substantially less relaxed, his brain already trying to work out the easiest way to slip out and make himself presentable before Levi could turn the lights on and see how messy undoubtably he looked. “Listen I should go get my books and shit from my place, I have class pretty soon.”

“Suit yourself,” Levi mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position as Eren scrambled to dress himself and get out, “Don’t fuck up at school.”

With that Eren rushed himself out of the room, and Levi only allowed the smile he had been suppressing to play on his lips once he heard the younger boy shut the front door harshly behind himself. Laughing to himself, he wondered where exactly he was hoping to go with the youth, hoping it wouldn’t turn into anything that would consider too much commitment in the future, seeing as he wasn’t good with commitment. 

A phone on the bedside table buzzed and he cast a glare at it before realizing it wasn’t his own and reached over to pick it up and look at it. There was a notification on the screen for a message from someone named Connie asking if there had been Psychology homework and another from someone named Sasha asking if Eren wanted to go out for dinner after class. “Well shit looks like the brat left his phone...”

He crawled out of bed, threw on a pair of ripped up black jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt and went to leave for Eren’s apartment, before realizing that he had no idea which one was his. A stoke of genius hit and he decided that he would just meet him on the elevator and give it to him then, Connie could wait with the question of homework.

Walking back into the kitchen, Levi made up a quick breakfast before brushing his teeth and finding some better accessories than a simple watch and default earrings. Picking out a new industrial he’d been given, he put the ruby encrusted jewelry through his left ear, also changing his metal tunnels for hand carved owl and scull masterpieces for the lobes. Nothing much pleased him more than nice jewelry, and he owned a shit ton of it. Finishing everything off with a leather and chain collar, Levi headed for the door after grabbing his wallet, phone, leather jacket and favourite pair of boots. 

Despite the odd amount of crowding in the elevator he was able to spot the tall brown haired boy and weaseled his way over, slipping the phone into his pocket just as they were stepping out and smirking over his shoulder at the dumbstruck expression on Eren’s face. The ride to work was quiet and traffic was light despite the usual morning rush. Finally reaching his little shop, he walked in and waved his greetings to the girl standing behind the counter and walked into the back to meet with Hanji.

“Morning my darling,” Hanji sang as he walked through the door, rushing up to envelop him in a hug.

“Could you please not...” there was less venom to his words then usual, because although Levi had been done with Hanji’s shit for close to five years now, he was still a little pleased over the evens of the previous day and it was showing in his voice.

“You’re happy about something, what is it?” her voice was bright and squealing in his ears and Levi cringed away.

“Just shut up and mind your own goddamn business.”

* * *

“Eren!” Sasha shouted over the sound of students packing up their things and shuffling out of the classroom, “Are you sure you don’t wanna come out for food with us? My dad said we can eat on the house tonight.”

Eren smiled softly at her, but shook his head no, “Thanks, but I’m not really up for it right now.”

“Oh well, alright. Some other time, then?” she insisted, like she had every other time he had turned down her offer, with a kind smile.

“Yeah, definitely,” he promised, like he had every other time she had insisted that exact same way, with a tired nod.

She hopped away with Connie, Jean, and Marco in tow and Eren smiled as they left his line of sight. Sasha’s family owned a little restaurant that focused on burgers and ice cream, and the food was great, and not in any way the reason he never went with them to eat. They were all very loud and funny and out going, and while he was good at dealing with social situation, he felt partially sidelined in a group with charisma like their’s, and it never was what he could consider comfortable. He had no dislike for them, he simply didn’t want to spend extended periods of time with them. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out only to stare, confused as hell, at the screen:

Levi: hey eren! this is hanji, levi’s friend that you talked to on the phone yesterday~~ I don’t know you very well but if you want to when your done class (i think thats where levi said you were) you should come hang out at out music shop! We’re called Maria’s Records and its on 4 th street near maple. I hope to see you later~~

A million thoughts raced through his head. Mainly they consisted of ‘since when is Levi a contact on my phone’ and ‘how does this Hanji person know who I am’ and he just stood there for a minute staring at the screen before slowing typing out a response. 

Eren: ok sure, I’m heading over now. my class just ended so I’ll cya soon I guess

He was sure that was the lamest text he’d ever sent, but at least if offered some form of confirmation and that was what really counted. 

The bus ride wasn’t all that long from the university campus to the music store, and as he climbed off the bus he stood to take in the street that surrounded him. Music and other artistic styled stores lined the sidewalks and the spot seemed set apart from the rest of the city. Maria’s Records itself stood out as the only one with edge or last generation style nostalgia, from the brick building to the neon sign that hung above the door, and it nuzzled deep into his heart as a new place to cherish.

Walking through the door, Eren took in with a short breath a scent akin to that of old books, a mix of something metallic and dust in there as well, and peered around the shop to see what they had placed on the walls. Up near the store front there were racks upon racks of CDs, with posters of rock artists and jazz bands hanging from the walls, farther back is where the vinyl was being sold, stored neatly in its respective racks, with special edition album’s slips hanging from the wall. At the very back he could see players themselves and a small section of guitars with some amps and equipment set apart, a sign reading ‘No Stairway to Heaven’ adorning the door the back above the guitar section and he smiled. It was stunningly perfect and he hoped to high hell that whatever it was that he had with Levi, it didn’t get fucked up, because he wanted to be able to come back here.

“Good morning!” a dark haired girl called from behind the counter, smile lighting up her green eyes, “Are you looking for anything in particular or just browsing?” 

“Actually I’m looking for Hanji, she, um, invited me...” Eren trailed off but by the look on the store girls face she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I’ll go get her just give me a second.” and with that she hurried off through a employee only door. 

In the time it took for Hanji to appear out of the back Eren had busied himself with looking through some of the records that were on special, and the high pitched squeal that rang through the store almost made him jump out of his skin.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re fantastic. Look at you,” Hanji exclaimed, rushing up to inspect him more closely, her thick framed glasses casting a sinister shadow over her eyes, “Well aren’t you the little specimen.” 

“Shitty glasses, don’t you have something better to do than bother my poor neighbor?” a familiar voiced called from behind them. 

“Well aren’t you just a peach, Levi. Come out to greet your boy _friend_ , I see,” she moved away from Eren as she addressed Levi, and he finally got a good look at how she was dressed.

She had brown leather boots that laced up to the knee and an off-white skirt that hung loosely from her hips. An eccentric trench-styled coat with an almost pirate-like flair adorned her shoulders and covered her back nearly to the ankles. A brown, front plated corset showed off the slimness of her waist, whether it be natural or not, and the utility belt that she had filled with picks and packs of strings was pulled taunt around the bottom of it. There were gears and fissures and little switches everywhere on her clothes, especially the boots, and the gloves she was wearing had no fingers and were a similar brown leather to that of her boots. She was steampunk, in the simplest of terms, and she did it very well. 

“Yes a friend, now if you would mind not scaring him into running away with his tail between his legs that would be lovely,” Levi glared at her and Eren could swear that was the most powerful glare on the planet, “And Eren I’m sorry for her she gets like this whenever I show something less then disdain for another person.”

“You have a stick up your ass all the time, you know? Do you ever take it out?” Hanji addressed Levi cruelly.

“Maybe not but at least I shit consistently,” Levi retorted, face turned up to meet her eyes in some unspoken showdown.

“That’s enough you two, Hanji we have some paperwork in the back to go through,” a man with medium blond hair called from behind the counter, “And Levi, I’m assuming you’re going to do as you please whatever I say so I’m just not going to say anything. Hanji?”

“Yes alright, I’m working on it Moblit,” Hanji muttered under her breath as she dragged herself back to the employee zone, turning to wave at Eren as she disappeared, “Nice meeting you!”

With that the two of them were gone and the only people left on the floor were he and Levi, seeing as the girl that had been behind the counter had gone off somewhere at some point as well. Eren turned to look at the older man standing in front of him and smiled, despite himself, at the clothes he was wearing. The simple t-shirt pulled over his chest in all the right places and the jeans accented curves that he wasn’t sure were entirely possible for a guy to have. Not that that was a bad thing, it wasn’t bad at all, but it wasn’t something Eren had noticed earlier and somehow he was having trouble not noticing it now. 

“Hi...” he trailed off awkwardly, not having any idea what to say.

“Sorry about her she is a bit... unique, if you will. Not that it needs any excuse really, but anyway,” Levi looked bored again, eyebrows knit together in a way that display a lack of being impressed more than a lack of knowledge, “How was class?”

“Fine, I guess... My professor is a total fucking prick.”

“Assign you all a project or something?” now he just looked unimpressed, like Eren’s troubles were all cute in the way that a little kid’s are.

“No, he made the three kids in out class with speech impediments read for the whole fucking class and yelled at them when they didn’t read fast enough. Then, when someone finally told him off for it, he assigned us all a research paper on the psychology of respect that has to be 40 pages in font 11 and in a language other than the one we use on a daily basis or the one we were raised with.” Eren ranted, “He’s such a fucking dick and his only pleasure in life is making us suffer I swear to god.”

“What language are you doing your essay in?” Levi asked, disregarding everything else he’d heard.

“Well, I was going to do it in German, because I take a lot of german courses and understand the language quite well, but because my last name is German he said I have to do it in something else.” Eren replied, anger visible on his features.

“Do it in a Tibetan, I doubt he’ll even be able to find a translator,” Levi stated, hints of an evil smirk playing over his lips.

“But if he isn’t able to find a translator how the fuck am I?” Eren looked unimpressed with Levi’s tactics, but the stress was still hiding in his pitch.

“You’re looking at one.” 

Eren’s face fell in disbelief at the older man’s words and then slowly it turned into a grin, “Oh my god that’s perfect! But wait... its a 40 page paper I don’t want to bother you with helping me write the whole thing...”

“It’s fine, really, not like I have much else to do other than sit in this shitty place and bicker with Hanji. I’m sick of being here anyway, look around a bit I have to go get my stuff from the back.” Levi shrugged, then went back through the employee’s door leaving Eren in the store all by himself. 

 

The car ride was quiet and awkward and in some weird way Eren felt like he was meeting Levi for the first time all over again. He didn’t know what to say or do, which, considering that he has slept in his place, his _bed_ , was a little odd. The nerves biting at his stomach were not helped by the few cold glances he was shot out of the corner of Levi’s eye, though the lack of traffic was helping substantially and they reached their building within 20 minutes at the most. 

They walked into the elevator together and despite the odd looks people shot them, Levi rested his head against Eren’s shoulder again, his warmth spreading through the younger’s body in a comforting kind of way. Even though Levi still made him nervous as hell, Eren liked his presence, and now that they were working on this project together, apparently, he would have lots of time to spend with him.

The numbers on the elevator slowly dwindled down to two as they neared Levi’s floor and when they were finally alone the elder of them spoke, “Why don’t you go up to your place and get anything else you need for the project and just head down to mine. I’ll leave the door unlocked. You know which one it is right?”

“1249.”

“Good job kid... anyway I’ll see you in a bit, don’t dottle I want to get a decent night’s sleep I have actual shit to do tomorrow.” Levi spoke as he was leaving and Eren wasn’t even sure he heard everything right, but got enough of it to understand.

Eren smiled to himself as he hopped off the elevator two floors up and rushed into his apartment. He was going to fuck over his teacher and it was going to be so great.

His apartment was messy and in desperate need of some vacuuming, but Eren didn’t really care. Grabbing his laptop, extra notes, and additional textbooks, he headed down the stairs and up to Levi’s door. Knocking a couple times before he entered, Eren walked in when no response came, assuming Levi was somewhere else and couldn’t hear the door, but the minute he walked through the door he was proven wrong.

Levi was sitting against the wall with a phone in his hand, staring blankly at nothing. Eren wanted to say something, anything, but didn’t really know what to do, so he just put his things down next to the door, closed and locked it, took off his shoes and then went and sat next to Levi.There was no response of any kind from the dark haired man and Eren touched his arm softly, “You okay?”

Levi slowly turned to look at him, eyes unfocused, “What?” 

 


	4. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken childhoods result in broken people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Levi's perspective from the time he gets off the elevator to the time Eren gets to his apartment. Its a series of flashbacks mainly and I will warn right now of abuse and mentions of rape. I'm also really really sorry. I'm evil.

Levi walked from the elevator to his room slowly, measuring every step and thinking about how to move every muscle in order to do so. Something felt off to him now, the air not sitting quite right in his lungs, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

Stepping into his apartment, he walked into the kitchen to make tea with great tension in his mind even though he couldn’t pinpoint the reason why. A feeling akin to dread and fear spread through him as he was watching the little bags steep, and he became suddenly, painfully aware of just what that feeling usually entailed and, despite his lack of trust in religion or any form, prayed a little prayer to whichever deities were listening that he wasn’t correct. 

A cell phone ring sounded from the front room, and Levi begrudgingly walked over to his coat, reached into the pocket, and pulled it out to stare at the screen.

He was correct in his feelings, in his dread and fear, in his tension, but now that he was here there was nothing he could do but pick up the phone, “Hello mother.”

 

_“Levi! What were you doing with those boys? You could be hurt playing a game like that, what were you thinking?” she practically screamed._

_“It’s just dodgeball! No one really gets hurt playing dodgeball, it’s all for fun.” he retorted._

_“Don’t talk back to me, child! That is dangerous. Are you trying to worry your mother?” she looked, in his hindsight, just about ready to hit him, but he was young and naive and didn’t understand yet what that meant._

_“No! I’m not trying to worry you. I mean its not my fault you get worked up over everything! It’s just a game, there’s nothing wrong with, so just relax!” his words were poison to his own ears even the minute they left his mouth, and they sat there between the two thick and sharp before anything even happened._

_Her hand raised, and before Levi even realized what was happening his left cheek was stinging from the impact of the slap. A whimper slipped from his lips before he could stop it, and then there was no stopping the storm._

_Fists and palms met skin and covered flesh the same and when he got too weak to stand properly thefeet came flying as well. Merciless and cruel, that was what she was and he hated it, he hated her. The world turned in slow motion and he felt every stinging slap, every bruising punch, and every single breath knocking kick to his abdomen. He felt sick with betrayal, with a hatred that any young child should never have the capacity to understand, and it turned him into a weakling._

_Curling up on his side, he pulled his knees to his chest in fetal position and the next hands he felt were, although the same as before, gentle and warm._

_“I’m sorry baby, I know that hurt but Mummy will kiss it better, okay? Mummy will stop you from really hurting. Mummy just wanted to show you how strong she was to protect you, and to make you stronger,” She cooed, and the sound sang like devil song in his ears, “You understand, right baby?”_

_“Yes mother.”_

 

A soft voice on the other line crackled and echoed with the long distance call, but there was no mistaking the slight accent of her aging voice, “Levi, dear. I have some very important news for you!”

 

_“Baby, Levi, come here. Come say good bye to daddy.” Her smile had a sharp edge and Levi hesitantly paced forward until he was standing before the two adults that he was told to ‘mummy and daddy’ but chose to call ‘mother and father’ or sometimes even ‘mother and sir’ depending on how high the likelihood of him being hit was._

_Pitiful, really, was the only word that could describe it, the fact that a young child had learned to read his parents expressions only as a form of protection from their rage. His life was pitiful, and even though he was barely 10 he was acutely aware of it. He had been since he was 6._

_“Goodbye father,” his grey eyes looked up to meet his father’s eyes, and although the man smiled there was no real warmth there. He was an empty void, just as the child he had raised, and there was truly nothing between them._

_That was the last time he saw his father, his retreating back the last memory stored in his mind. It was also the happiest memory of his family. Aside from that one image, everything else was filled with bruises and yelling and reprimands, and everything that involved his father and him alone was filled with vile things he purposefully neglected to speak about. His father leaving was the best thing that happened to him in his 10 years of useless and pitiful life._

_His mother beat him that night, calling him a disrespectful brat for not missing his father, for not crying over his leaving. The long ruler in her hand met his back harshly, the sound of it against lightly robed skin echoing through the near empty house. His whimpers were trapped low in his throat and he didn’t let them escape, didn’t show his weakness because he knew that would hurt more. She hated his weakness just the same as his father had every time he had tied him to the bed and told him to stop being a little bitch as he’d taken as he pleased. It made him sick to think about them as his parents and not some demons that had stolen him from the loving family he was supposed to have._

_His vision fell into black as she walked away, dropping the ruler by his bedroom door as she left the room, and he decided in that moment that this was what he was going to live with if he didn’t get out. He had to get out, had to run away and not care about the consequences. He had to do something, anything, that would get him removed from this place, from constant pain that he could barely even feel anymore, because after that many layers of bruising there wasn’t much room for the nerves to feel anything but numb anymore. Sickness clogged his mind, and fatigue ran through his blood. School was horrible, home was horrible, and the only thing worse then the kids at his dead-beat school was his mother. There was no one who cared, no one who helped, and no where for him to run._

 

“What is it mother? What is so important that you call out of your usual schedule?” His voice nearly quivered, though he kept it even and unaffected to the best of his power. 

“Well, I thought you would like to know that I found your father! Isn’t that wonderful! I found him and we are getting back together and we want you to move with us to Germany.” She sounded about as happy as he’d ever heard her, but her words made his stomach turn with bile.

“Germany?” His voice shook this time, there was no stopping it.

“Yes, south-eastern Berlin to be specific. It is very pretty and would be wonderful for us all to live together.” She cooed and even though he hated it, some part of him still wanted to take special care to keep her that way.

“But mother I’m happily settled in Canada, I even own a store, I can’t just get up and move!” He knew it was a mistake the minute the words left his mouth, but there were so many that he had made that it didn’t really matter anymore.

“Well you are going to move with us, Levi, don’t even think you can get out of it.” coldness spread through her tone and it sent fear fluttering in his gut, “You are going to be the son I never got the chance to really see grow up.”

 

_Hands tied to the headboard, body quivering and trying to shrink into the mattress, and his father smiling over him. That was what all his nightmares contained._

_He could never get rid of the images, never shake the intense fear that he would return and it would lapse back into the exact same sort of thing. No matter how many times he reminded himself that his father was gone and never, ever coming back, there was still a little part of his brain the refused to believe it was fully true._

_He’d turned 13 a couple months ago and along with his new teenage status had come a few longing glances and smirks from teachers. There were always rumors about that certain teachers liked their male students more than the rest, especially the little feisty ones, and if one was willing they were more than happy to bend them over the table in exchange for better grades or some extra cash. Levi knew this, and he knew who, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would end up needing some way to get away from his mother, however destructive it may be._

_A girlfriend had seemed the only other logical way to escape, though his relationships never lasted longer than a week because his mother had a knack for scaring of the flighty young girls he was able to get to date him. He was short, skinny, and not warm to any degree, which when put together basically made him an outcast that no one wanted to be with. He had no friends that stuck around, nor any girlfriends, and when he finally went into high school in grade 9 he realized how little choice he had if he wanted a different lifestyle._

_“Mr. Jameson? You asked to see me?” He slipped into the teaching office and closed and locked the door behind him._

_“Ah, yes. Levi, come sit down I need to talk to you about something.” the taller man motioned to the seat across the desk from him._

_Taking the seat motioned to Levi smiled timidly, “So what is this about?”_

_“Well, I’ve been hearing rumors about you.. umm... being with certain teachers. You see, normally I would find this highly concerning, but because it isn’t just one but many teachers I find it nearly disturbing. I have a very strong feeling someone is trying to make you look bad,” at that Levi lowered his eyes and looked away, “and so I wanted to speak to you about who exactly that might be.”_

_Levi didn’t know what to say. He knew he couldn’t say that the rumors were true or his teachers would get in trouble and probably out him to his mother, who may very well kill him if she found out he was sleeping with people for money, but if he didn’t say they were true then how was he going to get around the fact that no one started the rumors really, it was just a feeling the students had gotten from the way he acted in certain classes._

_Then it hit him, the perfect solution, “This sounds horrible, but I think it was my mother.”_

_Silence fell thickly in the room, so much so that it was tangible. Mr. Jameson broke it though, “Why do you suspect that?”_

_“She likes to hurt me so that she can ‘look after’ me afterwards, and I wouldn’t put making rumors about me so that she can defend her little baby past her.” the bitterness was so clear in his words his teacher almost cringed._

_“Levi... are you... are you being abused? At home?”his voice was timid and quiet, nothing like the poignant ordering that it normally possessed, and he looked almost afraid._

_“What could anyone do about it if I was?” his voice was cold and detached._

_“I could call child services if you want. I can help you, if you let me.” the softness of his blue eyes and the warmth of his voice was what Levi blamed for his weakness to him, although it was really much more than that._

_“I already called, but... please help me I don’t know what to do anymore.” Levi broke down then, all the years of pain crashing in on him in one second and he was sobbing into a warm chest before he even knew it. He placed trust in the man that held him, and when it all fell down and he was still a pile of shit child that was in a shitty foster home on the other side of the country, he knew that all he had to do was call and he would find some comfort in the soft baritone of the man’s voice._

 

He didn’t know what came over him, but his words were venom as he spoke, “Well maybe I don’t want you to be the mother I never really had, and I sure as hell don’t want that man you call my father to be the father I had to fucking replace.”

With that he hung up his phone and turned it off as he fell against the wall. He was stupid, that was stupid, and everything still felt like shit. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him, at the slight unevenness of the sun bleaching because of the way the windows were angled, at the splatter of mud that he had somehow never noticed, at how it all seemed oddly surreal to him that this was even where he really was. 

“You okay?” a soft voice called from beside him, and he turned his eyes to the best of his ability to look at its source, but he couldn’t focus and everything was fuzzy.

“What?”

 


	5. Goodbye Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. This is all disgustingly cute fluff. Levi even laughs a lot. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning that this hasn't been edited so please bear with all the errors until I put the intermission in place and edit the first half. ~~ thanks so much for your comments and kudos they mean the world to me.

Eren peered into Levi’s blank, unfocussed eyes with concern building like a balloon in his chest. He was confused, had no idea what was going on, and in turn helpless in making it better until he found out what had happened. 

“Levi? Are you okay?” he repeated his question softly, watching said man for any sign of sickness or injury.

“I-” Levi started, but his voice broke and he shook slightly, “No. I’m really not okay. Please leave.”

It looked to Eren as if admitting those words was more than painful for Levi, and he was almost ready to leave and obey the request when a hand reached out and gripped his sleeve tightly. Even if he wouldn’t admit out loud that he wanted him to stay, Levi’s actions were saying it all.

“I’m not leaving you like this. Give me a solid reason why I should.” Eren held back the smirk that was threatening, knowing full well that Levi would not be able to give him what he had asked for.

“Because I barely know you and you have no business in my private life.” Levi’s voice was colder than his eyes, their gray steel colour resonating the bitter chill of privacy, turning Eren’s stomach to lead.

Eren’s face drained of colour and his breath got caught in his throat. For a minute he’d forgotten that, although he spend a night with the smaller man curled into his chest, they barely knew each other and there was a high likelihood that Levi had no feelings similar to the growing crush Eren was now harbouring. 

“Right... sorry I forgot for a second,” he trailed off and got up to walk to the door when a hand gripping his pant leg stopped him.

“Erwin, I’m sorry I’m just-” 

“It’s Eren.” now his voice was cold, a bitter edge lacing his words. 

Levi’s brows knit together and for a second he looked lost before his face jumped in sudden recognition, “Oh my god I’m sorry I... Jeez I was wondering why you were brunet.”

“Listen I should go,” Eren tugged his leg out of the grip holding it in place and headed for the door fervently.

“Eren please I don’t...” he paused at the door as Levi trailed off, “I don’t want to deal with this alone.” 

There was something timid in his words, something that seemed afraid to admit it, a strong aversion to vulnerability that was audible in the way his voice softened. Eren heaved a sigh and turned around to face Levi and looked him up and down, taking in his state fully for the first time.

His back was pressed against the wall, arms loose by his sides and fingers frozen in half-fists, phone half falling from his hand, and his legs were bent in front of him as if prepared to curl into fetal position in an instant and the sudden realization of just how vulnerable Levi was right now frightened Eren deeply. Shuffled feet eventually made it back over to the man on the wall and Eren sat down next to him, gently removing the phone from his weakened grip and setting it on the floor in front of them.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Eren offered softly, hesitantly reaching for his hand, unsure what he should to comfort the shorter man.

“That would involve more subplots than game of thrones, I’d really rather not,” Levi spoke flatly, without energy, and Eren figured that that was his shield from vulnerability.

“Okay, do you just want me to be here then?” Eren laced their fingers then, butterflies flying in his lead stomach that only got worse when Levi gripped his fingers tighter.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Levi smiled almost, despite himself, warmly and Eren got such a strong urge to kiss him then he was surprised he didn’t. 

They sat there against the wall until Eren could barely feel his legs and suggested moving to the couch only to notice Levi had fallen asleep next to him. Standing with weak legs, Eren stretched out before bending down to pick the smaller man up and headed to the couch. He placed him down softly and sat so that Levi’s head was resting on his leg, making sure to be gentle enough not to wake him. 

Eren ran his fingers through the long, dark tendrils covering Levi’s forehead and spoke to him softly, “Levi, are you even asleep?”

“Not really, but thanks for carrying me over.” 

“You’re a brat... are you up for talking yet?” Eren was more concerned with his ability to comfort than what actually happened, but knowing what Levi was going through would help him comfort him. 

“Not about what happened but my vocal chords do seem to be better now.”

“Can you tell me why you named your cat Ravioli?”

Levi laughed softly at that and pulled himself up from Eren’s lap into a sitting position. He rested his feet on the younger boys legs and his head on his shoulder, letting their fingers twine together again. “Well, I was in the foster care system for a while and one of the families had a two young girls, neither of which were able to say or write my name properly, so they would say it was Rivaille instead, I don’t even know how that is easier than ‘Levi’ for a 6 year old, but their parents though it was funny. They also wrote it as Raviole, which looks like ravioli, so the entire family started calling me ravioli and it kinda stuck. That was one of the best homes I stayed in and even though I hated it its still a happy memory of sorts.”

“Did they seriously not know how to say Levi? Like, how is ravioli easier than Levi?” Eren looked confused and Levi laughed again, more loudly this time, and smiled at his  through thick lashes.

“I know I haven’t told you this, and I definitely know you’re too thick to have noticed, but you make me really happy.” Levi admitted quietly when his laughter had died down, although the remnants of it were still visible in his eyes.

Eren didn’t know what to say. Did he reciprocate? Would that seem genuine? Did Levi even want him to like him back? Was he even admitting he liked him?

“I-”

“Shut up I can see the questions on your face,” Levi quipped without any bite. 

“That makes everything a lot easier,” Eren muttered sarcastically, and Levi laughed again, a sound that seemed strange coming from him, but still made Eren’s chest fill with happiness.

The hand that wasn’t twined with Levi’s somehow drifted to the shorter man’s hair without Eren really realizing it, and by the time he did it was too late. He was starting at his lips while running a hand through his hair and back to the shaved under cut and there was absolutely no avoiding what was going to happen even though it scared the living shit out of him.

“You gonna do it or...” Levi trailed off and when Eren met his eyes they held a look of amusement.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Eren narrowed his eyes challengingly before tugging Levi’s head closer to his and kissing him, just once, chastely on the lips. He pulled back slightly, trying to gauge Levi’s reaction, but the breath on his lips didn’t tell him anything.

“That all I get?”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

That broke him. Restraint snapped, and his ability to stop himself went right out the window with it. Both his hands tangled in Levi’s hair and tugged him closer, rougher this time, for a kiss. Levi’s lips were soft against his, although his teeth favoured them more with their nipping and tugging. Eren licked his way into his mouth and ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth. If Levi’s mouth was flame, then his hands were coals from a blacksmith’s fire, slow burning and just as hot, as they trailed up his chest and over his biceps. 

Removing one hand from Levi’s hair, Eren wrapped his arm around the smaller mans waist, pulling him into his lap. His other hand fell soon enough to rest on the thighs that were now wrapped around his hips, and Levi’s fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. They pulled back too soon, though Eren had a feeling any time would have been too soon, to breathe. 

Levi’s breaths ghosted over Eren’s lips and a shutter ran down his spine. 

“Someone’s easily excitable,” Levi muttered, smirk practically audible.

Eren ran his thumb gently across Levi’s hip bone, sending a shiver through the smaller man and he laughed against his lips, “I wouldn’t speak so quickly.”

Moving so that their foreheads were no longer touching, Eren pressed wet lips to Levi’s neck and felt him shudder again. He trailed his lips down to his collar bones and pressed soft kisses there. He bit down gently right where the pulse point in his neck was and that is when he got the groan he was looking for. “Eren, you little shit.”

He spoke without venom, and anything that was attempted sorely failed because of the flushed pitch of his voice. Eren smiled against his neck at that and chuckled softly. He pulled back and looked at the man on top of him, cheeks holding a slight flush and pupils blown. 

“Well don’t you look wrecked,” Eren commented softly, smiling at the irritation that flashed in Levi’s eyes.

“Shut up,” Levi snapped, breathy voice not conveying nearly what he had intended.

“Make me.” 

Levi groaned in frustration and continued playing with Eren’s hair, “Eren fucking Jaeger you little shit. You better make me some tea or something to make up for it.”

Eren just pecked him on the forehead and placed him back on the couch, a softly muttered ‘as you wish’ leaving Levi giggling as Eren headed to the kitchen. “You already made tea before but its all gross and cold now...” Eren called, “Do you mind if I just dump the old tea and make new stuff in the same cups?”

“Sure just make sure you rinse them okay?” Levi turned to watch him as he worked.

“As you wish, my dear.”

Levi giggled into his hand, “Would you shut up and stop making me feel like a little girl. And whatever you do you cannot say a word to Hanji or she will never let me live it down.”

Eren sauntered over to kiss him on the cheek, waiting for the water to boil, “I would never do such a thing.”

“They expression of your fucking face says otherwise... If you don’t watch it I’ll find your sisters number on your phone and tell her that you stayed in a strangers house overnight after knowing them for less than 6 hours.” Levi threatened and had to bite down laughter as Eren visibly paled.

“You.. no you wouldn’t do that to me... I trusted you that isn’t fair...” He looked so utterly betrayed Levi couldn’t stop the pealing laughter that tumbled from his lips and he put his hand in front of his mouth when he couldn’t hold back his grin either.

Eren returned from the kitchen then, two steaming mugs of tea in hand, and passed one to Levi gently, making sure to give him ample room to hold the mug without burning his fingers off, “Your tea, my dear.” 

“So what exactly is with the pet names and movie references?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy sitting next to him on his ugly orange couch.

“I don’t know... I guess I just figured you had no interest in me before so I tried not to seem flirtatious or anything like that.” Eren muttered into his mug and chuckled softly, “How wrong was I?”

“Pretty fucking wrong.” Levi replied, neutral bored expression hiding his emotions again.

“So that means you either strongly dislike me or you like me enough to like my flirting and, you said it yourself earlier, I’m very dense and I’m having trouble figuring out which it it.” Eren played dumb, not very well, mind you, but the effort is what counts right?

“You are an egotistical little brat and there is no way in fucking hell I’m answering that question.” Levi shook his head to further show his point.

“Fine then who is Erwin?” Eren snapped, hints of irritation in his voice.

“Oh that... sorry about that. Erwin is an old friend and, back there, everything was a little messed up in my head and the only person who has ever come to save me like that before was him. He, uh, he reminded me of someone who helped me out of a terrible predicament when I was a kid, and when I met him I was somehow able to open up to him more and we became really close...” Levi was staring at the tea in his mug, somber tone filling the room, “I hope I didn’t actually offend you I just... what I said about not knowing me, thats something we always said. We both believed that you can never truly know all sides of a person, it was a shared ideology between us when we were training and it really was nothing personal to you.”

“Oh... wow. Sorry I guess I kinda overreacted... by a lot.” Eren spoke quietly, and not in a somber way, but more of a small way that showed his embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, really. I kinda forget that people don’t know us as best friends, most of the friends I have know I’ve either met through Erwin or have been introduced to him ages ago,” Levi explained further, “... Eren?”

“Yeah what is it?” 

“Can you kiss me again?”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like my "Princess Bride" references because that is a wonderful movie and you should all love it too.


	6. Empty Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin convinces Levi to tell Eren the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this delves into Levi's background... like A LOT... and there is a lot of talking, but I hope you like it. Also, this is my official into to Erwin as an active character, so enjoy~

Levi woke in the middle of the night, heart hammering in his chest, from a nightmare he couldn’t quite remember. Warm arms were still wrapped around his body and Eren’s chest against his back was very comforting as he lay there and tried to calm his racing heart. However, his thoughts drifted to Eren and that did not help his heartbeat. Levi didn’t understand how he found Eren comforting, or why he was letting the boy in, but thinking over it brought unease to his stomach. 

Climbing out of bed in such a way that Eren didn’t wake, he grabbed his phone of the nightside table and considered the time. Would Erwin still be awake? Probably not, but it was worth a shot if it meant he had is questions answered.

The ringing lasted short enough a time that Levi assumed the man on the other line had been awake, but then he remembered that Erwin had probably set a special ring for him and would react that way no matter how heavy a sleeper he was. Erwin had always been protective, always caring, always considerate, and no matter what he was supportive, and that was something Levi could never even attempt to pay him back for. 

“What’s wrong?” concern dripped through the deep baritone of the words and Levi smiled to himself at it.

“There is a boy sleeping in my bed who comforted me when I was fucked up and makes me happy and I don’t know what to do about it...” Levi started, knowing Erwin would understand just how much of a problem that was, “Oh, and he’s a really good kisser.” 

“Please don’t tell me you two just, uhh, finished, per say?” Erwin asked cautiously.

“No, nothing like that... I just woke up from a nightmare or something and the fact that he was there calmed me down. Then of course the realization that I found him calming scared me again and here I am.” Levi rushed out, somehow unfazed by Erwin’s questions.

“You’ve considered sleeping with him.” Erwin stated matter-of-factly.

“He’s sleeping in my bed right now, for the second night, actually, so I’ve slept with him already.” Levi replied, avoiding the question that was actually being implied.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Levi.” Erwin snorted, finding his friend’s aversion to the question at hand entertaining. 

“.. Okay, yes, maybe I have, do you have a problem with that?” Levi snapped.

“Not at all, I just find it interesting... how long have you known him?” Erwin asked.

“Just about two days...” Levi mumbled softly.

“Well then, Levi, at this rate you’ll be married in a month,” Erwin joked, sarcasm hiding his slight worry, “and I have to say I’m kind of glad you didn’t say a couple of months or I may have had to get pissy at you for not having told me sooner.” 

“Jesus you’re such an older sister, did anyone ever tell you that?” Levi whined snidely.

“Yeah actually, but I’m not sure... Oh right it was you.” Erwin deadpanned.

“Shut up and help me.” Levi whined again.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure what you want to hear but I would say go for it and see what happens. I mean when was the last time you fucked anyone anyway? You’re getting pretty prudish in your years.” Erwin spoke lightly, jokingly, and Levi smiled at that.

“You are sure one to talk... have you even lost your virginity? I can’t quite recall you talking about it...” Levi smiled in his words and Erwin snorted in response. 

“Now you shut up before I drive over there and tell him how much you want to fuck him into the bed.” Erwin was still joking, but the silence he heard on the other line brought a different energy to the conversation, “Please don’t tell me...”

“Yeah.” Levi bit his lip, knowing this was going to get him lectured.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Erwin spoke with concern lacing his voice, and Levi could almost hear those huge eyebrows being knit together.

“I don’t think so and that’s why I’m scared,” Levi practically whispered, “I haven’t wanted anyone like that in my entire life.” 

“Jesus Levi and you’re gonna drop that on me at two in the morning?” Erwin grumbled, though Levi knew he was really just concerned, “You realize he won’t be able to deal with how needy you’re going to be, right?”

“Yeah I kind of figured that... but then again he’s continually surpassed my expectations already so in some ways I wouldn’t be surprised if he could.” Levi laughed at the thought, “on another note actually, he works for your company, I’m pretty sure.”

“Name?” Erwin asked, a more genuine form of curiosity fueling the words.

“Eren Jaeger.”

At that there was pealing laughter from the other line that lasted many minutes. Finally Erwin’s breathy words spilled through the phone, “How on fucking earth?”

“I don’t know we live in the same building.... I- I don’t get it what’s so funny?” Levi was confused, and he very much disliked being confused.

“Sorry, I just... I know Eren quite well, he is one of the lawyers that I have in queue right now and I’m waiting for him to finish school. He has a lot of promise, he’s a smart kid, but damn is he young. I never would have pegged you as a cradle robber, Levi.” Erwin laughed out his word.

“Oh shut up you, I didn’t think about his age... much... and its not even about that okay?” Levi huffed. 

“You know, Levi, if you really do want someone to tie you up and fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name he is probably a pretty good candidate. That kid has some energy issues and I’m sure if he channeled them into fucking you rather than getting pissed off it could benefit the both of us.” Erwin said lightly.

“Shut up! It’s like you aren’t even mildly aware of the amount of inner turmoil I’m in right now you insensitive bastard!” Levi snapped, making Erwin shut up to a moderate extent.

“Sorry... My point is, if you want him, take him. You feel comfortable with him, which is something I’m very surprised with seeing as he isn’t your cookie cutter “safety net” like I am, and that is sure as hell saying a lot,” Erwin cleared his throat, “I know I don’t know all of you, and with the nature of our relationship I never will, but from what I do know I can tell you that if you let your fear get in the way he’ll end up slipping from your grasp. You seem cold when you are afraid, that is exactly what happened with Nile and there is no way in hell I’m letting you do that to yourself again.” 

“Fine... Thanks I guess.” Levi sighed.

“One more thing... Can you make me a deal?” Erwin asked and when Levi gave a sound of agreement continued, “Tell him what you went through before you sleep with him. He won’t understand otherwise. You need to make sure you are both on the same page so that if anything happens, on your end or his, that isn’t to plan it can be dealt with. I don’t want you relapsing into bad memories in the middle of it and him having no idea why. Can you promise me that Levi?”

“I promise.” 

“Thanks Levi. You mean the world to me and I would rather sound like an overprotective older sister than watch you get hurt. I’m glad you understand that.” Erwin spoke softly, “And Levi? When I say everything, I mean everything okay? Don’t skip out the part you don’t like. He deserves to know all of it.”

“He’ll leave me.” Levi mutters.

“Maybe so, but I have a feeling he wont. If I know anything of the boy its that he is undyingly caring, loving, and sweet when he isn’t being a competitive asshole. Mind you, being a competitive asshole is what’ll make him a good lawyer. Sleep well Levi, and if you can’t sleep wake Eren up and make him comfort you, you deserve that from him after all the turmoil he’s caused you. I have work soon so I should get some more sleep.”

“Okay, thanks Erwin. Sleep well, and don’t get too white collar on me or I’ll have to find a new best friend.” Levi smiled despite himself.

“Go ahead and try... thanks, though, for calling. It means a lot to me that you still care for my advice.” Erwin replied.

“So you know, when you die I’m going to buy a Ouija board and constantly bug you about my life problems still.” Levi joked and Erwin laughed softly.

“You’re getting weird again, go to bed you old man.” and with that Erwin hung up, leaving Levi smiling and calmer than he had been in weeks standing in his kitchen. 

He headed back to his room and found Eren sitting up in bed, “Who were you talking to?”

“Erwin.” Levi figured it didn’t need much more explanation.

“Everything’s okay?” Eren asked softly.

“Yeah everything is good. I just had some troubles and such I needed to talk to him about,” Levi muttered, “And don’t ask about why now we’re weird old men.”

Eren laughed, “To be honest I’ve woken up at one in the morning with concerns and called Armin right away so I kinda understand.”

Levi smiled stiffly, and thought about everything Erwin had said, “Can we... can I talk? About us?” 

“Sure,” Eren swallowed thickly around the word and the tension in the room spiked.

“I’m sure you inferred some of it earlier, but I’m pretty fucked up. Well, really fucked up to be honest and I don’t want to scare you away. At the same time if you can’t handle it that you aren’t really worth the time, no offense, so Erwin said I should tell you. He made me promise, actually, so don’t go thinking this is entirely voluntary.” Levi looked up from his hands and saw Eren nod encouragingly, “My parents were highly abusive when I was young. My dad raped me and my mum beat me up, and her beatings only got worse after he left. In high school I sold myself to some of the teachers for money so that I could spend as little time at home as possible. To be honest, even though it was practically rape and I was being paid, they still treated me better than my mother. Eventually one of my other teachers caught on and opened me up, he pried my home life out of me, and took care of me properly through good means and found me a new home. 

His name was Edward Jameson, and he was tall, with wavy blond hair and blue eyes and strong hands and he was the first person I had ever met that took care of me like a father should. Mentally, I replaced my father with him, and even when I was shipped out to the west coast, I had been living outside of Toronto, we kept in contact. I haven’t spoken with him in years, though I know that if I called and he’s still around that he would be more than willing to let me spill my heart to him again. 

Foster care was a bitch, and for my last two years of high school I was in and out of different houses almost a month at a time. I finally settled for my last 6 months of care with the family that called me ravioli. They were kind, and not too pushy in terms of behavior or religion, which is why I ran from the rest of them. When I turned 18 and had graduated with a diploma in hand I all but dove into the military. I needed something steady in my life, something that I could rely on being there and being consistent. I needed a military set up, and that is what I got. It was hard work, especially being my size, but after a month I met Erwin and Mike. It took me quite a long time to warm up to Mike, but Erwin’s close resemblance to my teacher gave him a fast track into my personal feelings and I opened up to him really fast. We’ve been really close ever since. I was introduced to Hanji while I was enlisted as well, her boyfriend Moblit was serving with us at the time, though he left before me and Erwin got discharged. As I’m sure you’re aware, Erwin lost an arm, and in the same accident I fucked up some of the ligaments and bones in my leg. 

When we got out Erwin went to school, but I didn’t have the money or interest so I just hung around with Hanji. Unfortunately I also fell in with some bad people during it all and ended up a bit fucked in the head. Cocaine does that to you. So does acid and ketamine. So does heroine, but thank god I never got into that. I just didn’t know how to deal with the dreams. PTSD is a bitch and after our term in Afghanistan I was weird. Nothing tasted right, nothing felt right, and the drugs made it clearer. So did the alcohol and sex, but I’m not getting into that. Its too disgusting to think about. I’ve been clean nearly ten years now, only cigarettes because I did them to get off the cocaine and can’t seem to give them up, but even still I sometimes feel that relapse sitting there at the back of my mind. One too many little things put together could push me over, and I know that. 

So this leads me to us. You’re special, very special, and to be quite honest it scares the living shit out of me. It took Erwin two months to get out of me what took you two days. And hell it took Mike almost two _years_ , so lets not even think about how fast I’m moving with you. The thing is, I really like you, you make me happy, and I don’t understand it one little bit because the only thing that has made me happy before is solitude. You are filling holes I didn’t even know were there and I don’t know how I feel about that. Anyhow, Erwin wanted me to tell you all of this so that we were even, so that you knew what you were getting yourself into, so I guess thats about it.” Levi sighed, not feeling even slightly relieved at the confessions.

“Thank you.” Eren spoke softly, “Thank you and this doesn’t change anything between us. You’ve struggled, so have I, its only natural. I was in a really bad place when my mum died and Mikasa and Armin practically dragged me out of it, quite literally too. If you looked up my youth criminal record it would take you too long to read it through to even try. I was horrible, just horrible. So hateful, too. I was angry at everything and everyone, especially myself, but there was nothing that could bring her back. I knew that but even still.... Thank you.”

“Why? Why are you thanking me?” Levi asked quietly.

“Because you are putting trust in me to treat you the same despite knowing what you’ve done, especially because I don’t have the courage right now to do the same,” he was on the brink of tears and Levi slid closer and pulled him into a hug. 

“When you’re ready, you can tell me as much as you want, down to every insignificant detail and I will listen to every single second of it, every word, I promise.” Levi comforted the younger boy in his arms the best way he knew how: with truth and compassion. 

Levi decided then that Eren was the one he wanted to fill the hole in his defenses, the hole in his wall that was most crucial. He had his looks on the outside, then Hanji and other good friends, then Erwin on the second most inner line of defense, but he had always been missing the one that was closest to him. He’d told himself he didn’t need it, but now that Eren was there and willing to fill that empty space Levi would try to allow him to stay there. He willed it to happen, he wanted it, and he prayed to god, if he even existed, that Eren would want to stay as well.

 


	7. Young Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is unpredictable and Levi is having a tough time comprehending how he constantly exceeds his expectations.

 

Scents both savoury and sweet drifted through the room as the sounds of sizzling roused him from sleep. Cracking his eyes open, Levi found the left side of the bed empty and was almost disappointed until he heard Eren’s distinct voice curse quietly as he, most likely, burned himself on something. Levi decided that, seeing as Eren was cooking, he should probably get his ass out of bed and keep him company, which was really just his was of making sure the kitchen stayed clean throughout the endeavours of the younger. 

The floor was cool to the touch under Levi’s bare feet so he grabbed a pair of socks as he headed out of the bedroom, haphazardly tugging them on and attempting to walk at the same time. Although the apartment itself was chilly, the smell of freshly cooking food was enough to warm Levi up. He headed into the kitchen and saw Eren just about dancing around, headphones in ear, as he cooked up what appeared to be bacon, eggs and pancakes. Not wanting to surprise him, Levi headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a piss, hoping the sounds of running water would be heard through the music in the younger man’s ears. 

Just as he was finishing up brushing his teeth there was a tentative knock at the door and, after Levi made a sound of approval through his mouth of toothpaste, Eren poked his head in looking relieved.

“I went into the bedroom to wake you up and tell you the food was ready, but when I saw you weren’t there I figured you would be in here...” Eren explained with a slight flush to his cheeks, “So, um, when ever you’re ready there’s food on the table for you.” 

Flashing a quick smile, Eren retreated from the door and Levi resumed his teeth brushing. Quickly spitting the contents of his mouth, he headed back into the kitchen to have breakfast, hoping to whatever deity may exist that Eren was at least a half decent cook. 

Levi sat at the table where Eren has set out a mug of fresh tea and his food and began to devour the delicious looking food immediately. Eren stepped out of the kitchen and gave him a hesitant smile, “I hope its okay...”

Looking up at him in disbelieve, Levi nearly spat his food out. Eren was _not_ a half decent cook. “Eren this is fucking phenomenal.” he muttered around the large, maybe too much so, amount of food he had shoved in his mouth.

A sweet blush grew over Eren’s features making Levi pause from his food to simply admire the way the red complimented his natural skin tone and soft grey eyes, “You look really pretty when you blush like that.” 

His blush deepened and not knowing what to say he dashed back into the kitchen making Levi chuckle as he returned to his food. The pancakes were heavenly, fluffy, sweet, and not too dry or pasty; the meat was all perfectly cooked and seasoned and, somehow, Eren has managed to cook the bacon just the way he liked it, so that there wasn’t too much uncooked fat but it wasn’t burned or hard either. It was all very perfect and he really had no idea what he had done to deserve all of it.

When Eren returned to the dining room table, plate of food for himself in hand, Levi decided to question him, “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

Sadness flickered in his large grey eyes, but with a quiet voice he replied, “My mother taught me when I was little.... Me and Mikasa both got drilled on it so that we’d be able to cook for someone we loved when we got older. And every time dad came home she would cook up this huge meal that he would half eat then compliment like it wasn’t a days work and I just knew that she hoped her cooking could keep him around longer if nothing else could. I mean, we were too young to understand it at the time, but looking back everything she kept saying to us about treating the people we love was probably hindsight knowledge on what she thought she’d fucked up.”

“Do you ever cook to remember?” Levi’s voice was soft as well, filled with something not quite discernible as sadness but close to it.

“Yeah, I used to do it a lot in high school after she died, it was the only thing I could do without getting angry.” Eren snorted, “Mind you that was probably very dangerous for Mikasa and Armin because I despise being disturbed during cooking...”

Levi laughed, “And I hate being disturbed during cleaning so I guess we’re even.” Levi paused to watch Eren briefly, “Also, what was all this for? You clearly did not get this meat from my fridge or we’d both be puking our guts out right now.” 

Blushing again, Eren ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know... I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and the trust you put in me last night, I guess. And I didn’t have to go far for the food, it’s all from my place.”

“Christ Eren, you didn’t have to I mean this... I-”

“Shush, I wanted to.” Eren interrupted, kicking his lightly under the table.

“Thank you, then. And I’m cleaning up, I don’t trust you enough to let you do it.” Levi stated as he finished up the food on his plate. 

Standing slowly, Levi took his plate with him into the kitchen to start cleaning up only to notice that there was very little mess. Eren had soaked all the pans in the sink, the grease was drained into a bowl, and the counters were wiped clean. He honestly had no idea what to think about this kid anymore, but he sure as hell wanted him to stick around. 

After rinsing his plate and placing it in the dishwasher, he headed back to the dining room to find Eren, new objectives in mind. 

“You already cleaned up.” He said accusingly, though the smile in his eyes showed clearly that he was only joking and not mad.

“Well I figured I would tidy up a bit after so that it wasn’t a complete mess...” Eren explained, getting up and moving into the kitchen to put away his plate as well, “Why? Figured I would leave stuff all over the place?”

Levi laughed, “Yeah actually I did... but you surprised me once again. You know I’m not so sure I’m liking all these little surprises Eren, its no fun when you’re not predictable.” 

“So you want me to be more predictable to my stereotype as a mindless 20-something year old guy?” Eren asked mischievously.

“Yep. That is exactly what I want.” Levi nodded. 

“Well, I wonder what I could do then,” Eren pondered aloud, slowly moving to corner Levi against the counter, “What on earth would a 20 year old guy think about all the time...”

He planted his hands firmly on either side of Levi, lips brushing his ear and warm breath fanning over his neck as Eren spoke, “Video games?” 

Pulling back quickly with big innocent eyes, Eren smiled cheekily at Levi’s glare. 

“Oh fuck you.” Levi griped.

“Yeah that was kinda the plan,” Eren muttered, leaning down to kiss the shorter man softly.

Despite how much he wanted to resist and hit Eren for being a brat, the hands running along his sides had him melting into the younger man’s touch. Eren’s mouth was soft and warm, and when he slipped his tongue past Levi’s lips to trace the back of his teeth the shorter noticed that he tasted like maple syrup still and that was equal parts gross and really, really nice. 

Eren’s kisses were slow and deliberate, not lazy nor measured, but a type of restrained passion that had Levi squirming. He started sucking on the tongue in his mouth whenever he had the chance but the younger never advanced on it, showing more self-control than Levi had seen in someone his age since meeting Erwin. 

What Levi failed to notice while distracted by his tongue were a pair of very mischievous hands that soon enough had a tight grasp on his ass. Moaning softly, Levi’s grip on the brown locks between his fingers tightened as Eren kissed with more fervor, the strong, slow thrust of his tongue commanding submission in a way he had never experienced. His mind was hazy and his nerve endings were jumping at even the slightest touch, so when a strong thigh pressed between his legs his entire being shuttered. 

“Fuck...” he gasped softly, nails digging into Eren’s scalp. 

The younger man’s lips trailed down his throat, moist breath sending shivers down his spine. Teeth scraped, then gently bit down a the hollow of his neck, and nips were left all the way up behind his ear. “Should I take you to the bedroom or should I just fuck you right here?” Eren’s voice was dark and deep, and all Levi could do was moan in response. 

Eren smiled against his skin and kneaded the ass between his fingers, reveling in the shutters from the man below. He suckled on the skin he pulled between his teeth, then moved down slightly and repeated, leaving a trail of marks down his neck to the edge of his shirt. 

“Off...” he muttered, biting at the material, and Levi was quick to obey, striping the shirt of his strong frame and tossing it across the room. 

Continuing his trail down Levi’s chest, Eren’s hands migrated to the front of his pants as he dropped to his knees. He suckled the skin over his hip gently as he worked away the fastenings of the older man’s pants, pulling them down just enough to work. 

“Is this okay?” he asked hoarsely, big eyes looking up at Levi with worry and care that, upon Levi’s nod of confirmation, turned into something darker and more lustful. 

Warm fingers tugged his boxers down and removed him from them gently, slow, steady strokes spreading the pre come already dripping from the head. Levi’s brain hazed over as Eren ran his tongue up the underside of his dick and lapped along the veins, and it took everything he had not to completely fall apart as a warm mouth slowly started its way down his length. The heat was dizzying and Eren’s tongue somehow found all the sensitive parts of him, pushing along the underside and paying special attention to just below the head, and he was starting to wonder how many dicks he’d sucked in his life, but stopped himself before he got too much into it. 

Eren worked him in languid but strong strokes, mouth covering what it comfortably could and slightly callused hands taking the rest, and Levi was coming undone. He wanted to scream and shout for him so hurry up, go faster, but he couldn’t find his voice and before he knew it the chords of tension in his body were cut and he was spilling into Eren’s mouth, a silent scream leaving his mouth as a breath of air and his fingers tight in the younger man’s hair. 

Tucking him back into his pants, Eren stood slowly and held him at the waist again, “How was that?” 

“Fuck...” Levi breathed out, still panting.

“That would be nice wouldn’t it... Come here.” Eren started leading him back to the bedroom, though upon discovering that Levi’s legs could barely function he simply lifted him up and carried him.

He put him down relatively centered on the king sized mattress, making sure he had a pillow under his head, and kissed his forehead gently, “Comfy?”

“Yeah.... Wait, Eren, you didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not nearly done with you so I’ll get mine soon enough.” Eren explained, and with that he leaned down and sucked a new mark Levi’s throat.

“I’m old it doesn’t just work like that...” Levi muttered.

Eren disregarded him and continued sucking along his neck all the way up to his ear, “You can make it work like that, I’m sure you can. You can be good for me right?” 

Levi’s cock twitched at that and his body flushed with something he couldn’t quite place. He wanted something he couldn’t quite place, but damn did he want it now. “Yes. I can be very good for you.”

Humming against his skin, Eren worked over his neck again, sucking a little harder on the spots that made him twitch, and his hands were slowly removing what clothing remained on him until he was lying naked on the bed. 

“Lube?” Eren asked quickly, eyebrow quirked.

“Bottom drawer my side.” 

Eren rolled off the bed in search of said item and came back a few seconds later with a tube and a condom in hand. He ran his hands over Levi’s thighs and spread them apart and up so that he better access to what he wanted and repeated a question from earlier, “Is this okay?”

“Yes now get the fuck on with it.” 

Snorting at his impatience, Eren poured a sizable amount of lube over his fingers and started spreading it around Levi’s entrance. He slowly inserted one finger, gently massaging as he went. When he felt the muscles around it relax, he began to pump the finger and when that became comfortable he added a second finger. Scissoring them as he went, he slowly opened Levi up and after just adding the third the shorter man was getting impatient.

“Hurry the fuck up, Eren...” he got no response. “Please, I don’t care if it hurts just please.” again he got no response from the younger man and desperately begged, “I’ve been good for you up until now so please, please, _please_ fuck me now daddy.” 

He froze at his own words, and so did Eren. It had been accidental, a slip of the tongue, but now he’d probably lost whatever chance he’d had with Eren, or so he thought. 

“Listen to you whining like a shameless slut, you call that being good?” Eren practically growled.

Levi whimpered but said nothing so Eren continued, “You expect me to reward you for rushing me? I’d almost think you want to be punished... but that can wait I’m feeling generous. Turn over.” 

Levi did as he was told, turning around so he was on all fours with his ass presented to Eren. The sounds of clothing hitting the floor alerted him that Eren had undressed as well so he lifted his hands to his ass and spread his cheeks, face burning just from knowing how exposed he was, “Please fuck me...” 

“Mmm” Eren hummed, “Such a beautiful boy, how could I resist.” 

He ran a hand over Levi’s display lightly, making him shudder in anticipation. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and the crinkle of the condom wrapper and snap of the lube bottle cap as Eren prepared himself. 

Slowly, so very slowly, Eren pressed himself in and Levi had to bite the sheets next to his face to keep from screaming. He’d needed this, more then he couldhave imagined, and now that he finally had it he had no idea what to do. His hands were swatted away from his ass as Eren’s replaced them and he moved them to the headboard for leverage when he started thrusting, slow but strong, into him. 

It didn’t take long for Eren’s pace to pick up, and when he shifted his angle slightly and hit Levi’s prostate, resulting is a sobbing scream from the shorter man, his control snapped. His pace flew and he panted hard as he listened to Levi’s staccato moans. He was getting close, and fast, and he wanted Levi to come with him. 

Hips still snapping into Levi, he leaned over his back and nibbled on his ear, “Be a good boy and come for daddy..” 

And Levi did, body shaking as orgasm burned through his veins and his voice gave a final scream. Eren grunted as he came, working them both through their climaxes and slowly pulling out. He tied off the condom and thew it in the trash can next to the door before heading to the bathroom to get a towel.

Returning a little while later, warm towel in hand, he wiped off Levi and the bed and then tossed the towel in the laundry. He crawled over the shorter man and pulled him into his chest.

“You did really well...” He muttered into his hair.

“Unless you’re going for round three here I would stop the praise there.” Levi retorted. 

Eren barked a short laugh, “Where did all that come from anyway, I’ve never seen you lose you’re composure quite like that.” 

“Like I’d know... but I hope you like that part of me because I’m gonna want to do that again. Soon.” Levi replied softly.

“I hope by soon you don’t mean this afternoon because I’m not sure I’m going to be up for that...” Eren poked his side affectionately, “Maybe tomorrow though if you’re really desperate.”

“Oh shut up or I won’t suck you off in the shower.” Levi snarled.

“Who said I wanted you to suck me off in the shower?” Eren pulled back and looked at him with a tad of confusion.

“You don’t want me to?” Levi asked cocking an eyebrow.

Eren sighed, “Okay fair point.”

Levi laughed, cuddling into Eren’s neck, but pulled back suddenly when he remembered something. “I gotta call Erwin, pass me my phone.”

Eren gave him a puzzled look but passed him his phone. He dialed Erwin’s number and wasn’t surprised when Erwin picked up after only a couple of rings.

“We fucked.”

“Congrats, how’d it go?”

“I don’t know why I always topped before I mean damn...” Levi noticed Eren smile, wave and mouth the word shower as he left the room, and Levi smiled knowing that was his way of giving him privacy to talk to his friend. “And now that he’s gone... I called him daddy...”

“Oh... how do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know it just kind of happened and I mean he took it well, fuck he ran with it and damn that was hot but... I’m kind of worried for myself.”

“I’m worried too but more for him. You did tell him everything right?”

“Yeah...”

“You left something out.”

“Well... I didn’t think mentioning that I used to fuck around for drugs was really a necessary detail but other than that I was honest.”

“Okay well I would make sure that he knows you haven’t had PTSD flashbacks or are feeling bad because although he may have gone with it it doesn’t mean he’s fully okay with it, so check on him? And I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks, Erwin.”

“Go talk to you’re boyfriend, Levi. And there is no need to thank me.”

With that he hung up and thought about what to say to Eren. Once he’d worked it out he went to join the younger man in the shower and figured he’d explain it to him there. After all, he did still owe him a shower blow job.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where any of that came from and I'm so sorry if that is not what you expected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go hide now...


End file.
